Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal isolation converter, and especially relates to a multifunctional signal isolation converter.
Description of the Related Art
IEC 60079 and IEC 80079 are standards for explosion-proof electrical products and are set by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). A related art signal isolation converter fetches electrical signals (for examples, 0˜20 mA, 4˜20 mA, 0˜5 volts and 0˜10 volts) which are used widely in industrial sensors. Then, the related art signal isolation converter converts the electrical signals mentioned above to output signals (for examples, 0˜25 mA and −10˜10 Vdc).
Therefore, the related art signal isolation converter is very important. However, high cost and low efficiency are the disadvantages of the related art signal isolation converter.